marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Qnax (Earth-979)
Amphibion "Godspeed, my terrible friend ... I'll be less than a '''''few seconds behind you that our journey through infinity." Amphibion was created by the people of Xantares to be their champion - "The greatest warrior in the known galaxies." He was entrusted with a mission - to conquer the Ultimate Machine, an artifact that was then being held in guarded Watcherworld, the home planet of the Watchers. The planetary council Xantares secretly wanted to use the incalculable amount of knowledge stored in the Ultimate Machine to bring stability to their civilization, which was suffering deep wars. However, the Leader had also sent an agent to retrieve the ultimate machine - the Hulk. Both agents found each other, and in their pride Amphibion tried to prove their superiority as a warrior on the Hulk. He wrestled with him until the Hulk mad enough to stay, and therefore strong to defeat him. At this point, the Hulk was mad enough to throw Amphibion in orbit, but The Watcher who had observed the fight between the two titans Amphibion teleported back to Xantares. Due to some distortion timeline, Amphibion again Xantares years after leaving the planet and their civilization had succumbed to absolute chaos. The planetary council of Xantares explained to him what was the true purpose of their quest and Amphibion questioned his decision to lie to him. They condemned him as a heretic into exile forever. His pride as a planetary champion still immense, caused him to compensate his frustration about the exile and asserted its superiority over Warriors an alien world after another world, where he remained unbeaten in victories during this journey. At one point he was recruited by the Empress Daydra, along with two other champions to fight The Abomination - then known as the Destroyer of Worlds and working for the terrible threat known as the Master of Galaxies. The Abomination had their power greatly enhanced by the Master of Galaxies, and was able to defeat the three champions sent by Daydra - and therefore gave Amphibion his second defeat. Daydra and his three strong men, including Amphibion (whose real name was revealed as "Prince Qnax"), then traveled to Earth to find and bring back the Hulk, the only being who has won the Master of Galaxies. They succeeded, but terribly proud Amphibion had two fights with the Wild Hulk along the way. The plan worked, ultimately - the Hulk defeated The Abomination, then joined the attack against the Master of Galaxies. Amphibion was in deep unconsciousness at the end of the fight - the Abomination, listening to their incessant boasting, chose he as a target after he had defeated Hulk, hoping to prove his worth to the Master of Galaxies. The Abomination further reinforced easily prevailed. After those three losses, Amphibion swallowed the bitter pill of humility and resigned his enormous pride. He also came to realize how much he missed his wife and children, and how he was only concerned with their welfare while Xantares was ravaged by chaos. Still considering a champion Xantares, he decided to make a new crusade again for the salvation of his homeland, even if the Council approves it up or not. Taking a class of strategies with the Empress Daydra, he went to earth contact Bruce Banner and ask for your help to try to get the Ultimate Machine, that going back to the Watcherworld. Banner, at that point, had just lost his wife Betty, apparently killed by The Abomination - and feel empathy with Amphibion when he explained about his wife still in Xantares. They rebuilt the Ultimate Machine that the Hulk had conquered in Watcherworld and which had returned to Earth and given to the leader during the first mission in which he was teleported to the Watcherworld. They were diverted, however, about the world of the nearby Bodifers by a force field around Watcherworld. A Watcher, who had just lost his wife, was in Watcherworld, and his anguish was driving the Bodifers peaceful madness with nightmares and violent impulses; he also caused an outbreak of fury in the Hulk, which subsided after Amphibion find he. The two allies have worked with Bodifers Watcherworld to get in, and found Uatu The Watcher, asking him to give them the Ultimate Machine. After Amphibion, Hulk and Bodifers defend their cases, the Watcher let them stay with the machine for a while. Both the Hulk as amphibion experienced epiphanies while doing he, and Amphibion came to the conclusion that the council of Xantares only wanted power, and was not motivated by any sense of affection for his people. Amphibion to return Xantares decided and start a revolution of a single warrior to save his world Personality Earlier, Amphibion was unbearably proud and convinced that he was indeed the greatest absolute warrior ever conceived in the universe. He took also accept any very difficult to defeat, having to prove his physical superiority over anything that seemed worthy, and was obsessed with getting a rematch against anything that is defeated him. After he learned humility, Amphibion became a much nicer being. He spoke of an elaborate, articulate manner, as if his adventures were part of an epic saga - and spoke often verging on the poetic. The quote above is a good example of his way of speaking. He was not brash or scary, and was more likely to talk and negotiate calmly than starting fights - he was admired for a short time by The Watcher when they met. He still considered unsurpassed, except for the Hulk, however. Amphibion is very big on the concept of destiny - for him, fate is not written in letters of fire on pages of stone anywhere in the universe and ourselves who determine our own destiny with our decisions and choices and it is only to sentient beings choose their own destiny through their decisions. He does not believe in "luck". Powers and Abilities Amphibion has many powers derived from the fact that he is the supreme product of centuries of selective matings among the most powerful warriors of Xantares aimed at creating "The greatest warrior in the known galaxies" that make he almost comparable to Hulk, but because how the Prince Qnax was designed in a natural process of natural selection of the fittest and genetically superior of several centuries by the people of Xantares he has about three times greater than the strength possessed by the Hulk calm. Amphibion has different characteristics derived from the fact that he himself is in some ways a being comparable with the Hulk . Amphibion has vast superhuman strength physics totals not very clear that were never measured as physical force Amphibion which is one of the strongest beings to ever walk through the cosmos. Originally, he was said that Amphibion was more than three times stronger than the Hulk calm allowing he to lift your physical power and lift or push more than 300 tons of weight and from there could be strong enough to lift or press several hundred, maybe a thousand tons. As the Hulk, Amphibion is strong enough to create shock waves that generate strong and powerful winds equivalent to a small tornado that can shake whole blocks by hitting his palms or beating with fists and feet and their own fists are still able to reach a maximum force that is equivalent to an explosion of more than 500 kg of TNT. Doctor Strange has further stated that Amphibion was a being with enough power to face Thanos (Though probably this statement is exaggerated since Thanos proved to be able to easily overcome the force of the Hulk himself on several occasions and therefore should He must also be able to easily overcome the physical strength of Amphibion in a fight therefore Amphibion would never be one opponent capable of measuring forces with Thanos). Amphibion also has a much higher degree of resistance to physical pain and damage than normal human beings so as to be invulnerable to bullets of high caliber, including bullets made of Adamantiun and your body is also able to withstand falls from orbital heights , and enter a state of self suspension from lower Earth orbit, missiles and powerful energy attacks, high frequency sound waves, big explosions and physical blows from superhumans, like Hulk, Thor, Red Hulk, Skaar, Hercules and Namor the Sub-Mariner with much less damage than normal humans, and the extreme cold of -247 degrees Fahrenheit to extreme heat of over 3632 degrees Fahrenheit, without being in any kind of serious discomforts, such like bubbles, freezing or crushing. Amphibion may possibly contain an even higher pain threshold in comparison to the normal wild hulk. It is even said that Amphibion can withstand anything short of a direct blast of the explosion of a nuclear warhead to a distance of less than ten meters away and it is possible that he is able to survive even this.This force may at first sight appear, immense, but the truth is that it even remotely can match the strength of the current incarnation of the Hulk called "Green Scar" is the Hulk with unlimited power being more compared in the same level of dead enemy of Hulk "The Abomination". Superhuman strength physics Amphibion extends their leg muscles, allowing Amphibion run and move at speeds that are far beyond and above the natural physical limits of even the best human athlete and amphibion can run, is keeping if, in speed and pick up race cars speeding while on foot can jump and cover large distances and reach great heights within a single hop. Amphibion is capable of reaching a height of over 870 meters to the top with a single bound and Amphibion was also known to cover a distance of over two miles in a single leap. The physical superhuman force Amphibion also extends the size and strength of your lungs allowing Amphibion hold my breath for much longer than normal human and even have a super breath. The, Body of Amphibion gives off very small quantities of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human being giving Amphibion superhuman strength and vigor. As a result; Amphibion can fight, run and do other physical activities that allow he to exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days to several weeks at a time before the accumulation of fatigue toxins in his blood begin to affect he and affect its global capabilities, has reflexes and faster reaction time to catch missiles such as grenade RPG and injured metabolism amphibion allows you to quickly regenerate and heal much more quickly and efficiently than that normal human beings are capable of, in a manner similar to metabolism Hulk, which allows him to regenerate from large amounts of damaged or destroyed bodily tissue, which would be fatal to normal humans in a matter of moments, regardless of the cause, allowing Amphibion heal quickly from almost any injury, such as having perforated eyes and fractured the skull of his head. This healing factor extends your immune system, making him immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections, including the effects of radiation or diseases such as AIDS,Ebola vírus as well as any other types of poisonous or toxic substances, allowing he require much less food, water, air, or sleep in order to stay alive and function normally, this increases a life expectancy much more than an common human being. When he was sent on his mission to Watcherworld he was already at the age of 500 years which for native Xantares is equivalent adulthood for humans and was in, apogee, the fullness of physical strength and powers not showing any sign of decay due to age and appearing to be on the same physical age of the Hulk and thus remaining the same after that. But it is important to note that Amphibion is not "immortal" or possessor of the same longevity of Hulk. He is likely that he lives for more 200 years which is the normal life expectancy of a a supreme physical specimen of people of Xantares however inevitably come the day that all the centuries of life that lived charge its price and age finally reached and he died of old age after 700 years of life or maybe a little more old. Physical Senses Amphibion, like vision and hearing are heightened to a little higher and greater than that of normal human beings are capable degree and have demonstrated breath underwater for having your lungs able to equalize pressure. Amphibion can go into a animation suspended in moments of extreme pain, prolonged exposure to extreme cold, lack of oxygen, or extensive radiation exposure, he can survive, perhaps indefinitely, even in the vacuum of empty and outer space and will still maintain physical strength and full health after being revived. As the Hulk, Amphibion can absorb radiation that will increase their superhuman strength and durability to superhuman levels higher than the physical stronger, more powerful, physically stronger, and more resistant to physical damage would . The tips of his fingers have short claws and your skin has red scales. The Prince Qnax is able to speak fluently in English, Russian, Chinese, Japanese beyond the native languages of alien races such as the Krees, Skrulls, Shi'ars, Badoons. He is a formidable fighter, one hand-to-hand combatant extraordinary, preferring to use techniques of gladiatorial fight that allowed him to make full use of their huge size, physical strength and resistance to injury, and the use of any other type of fighting techniques and skills that he learned from his time with Prince Xantares Amphibion making an unarmed combatant above average and with high mastery in handling energy weapons, beam weapons, heavy weapons on missiles melee weapons, and diplomacy, strategy, research and as talents in Computers, Electronic Devices, Engineering and talents detective and espionage skills with excellent levels of intuition to help he pay close attention to details. Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Scaly Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Super Breath Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Energy Absorption Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Senses Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Enhanced Swimming Category:Multilingual Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Marksmanship